


Podfic of Hallelujah

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: Maybe there’s no god above, but John and Sherlock are in love.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781266) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> I messed up in a few places, but oh well. I might do a remake of this.  
> Edit: I DID do a remake of it! It should be up now.

You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5sszdos900rgtra/Hallelujah_2/file).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This one and Bless the Gays are the ballads that are the most accurate for me, so I was trying really hard not to laugh on this.  
> I'm going to shamelessly rec my favorite season 4 fix-it fic: The Lost Special by ShirleyCarlton! (Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159211/chapters/24903291) It's absolutely AMAZING. I'm not completely done with it yet, but it's much, much better than series 4, Johnlock finally gets together, it fixes all the plot holes, and is exciting. It's Exhibit A of "hallelujah for fanfiction". It's a long read, but I highly recommend that you read it, if you haven't already.


End file.
